A Love Declared
by divcon
Summary: Jack is hurt on a mission. Sam stays to care for him. Is this the start of something new. This story contains a love scene and is not suitable for people under 16.


A Love Declared 

Whilst returning fire from behind a downed log, Major Samantha Carter turned to her teammates and asked "Where's Colonel O'Neill?"

Surprised, Daniel Jackson replied "He was right behind us. Teal'c, any idea?"

"No Daniel Jackson. O'Neill was indeed following us. He should be here. Does he not respond to his radio?"

Thumbing her mike Carter spoke "Colonel O'Neill, come in."

Releasing the button she and the others listened. All they heard was silence. Starting to worry, Sam looked at the other two. Daniel shared her worries and Teal'c looked like, well Teal'c. Although his frown was more pronounced than usual.

"He can't be far, surely."

"He cannot. He was right behind me when we entered the forest. If we were to retrace our steps we will surely find him."

Just then a loud explosion shook the forest and another spurt of enemy fire hit a nearby tree. However the enemy fire was decreasing. Maybe the Jaffa thought that they had moved off towards the gate. Sam decided that for the moment, staying where they were was the best thing to do. The Jaffa would continue on to the gate and then they could backtrack to find the Colonel.

Twenty minutes later with no further sightings of any Jaffa troops the remaining members of SG1 went to locate Jack. Carefully retracing their path until they reached the forests edge, but there was no trace of him.

"Where is he?'

"Do you think the Jaffa could have captured him?" Sam looked at Teal'c.

"I suppose it could be possible."

Sam looked back up the path, "Let's double check everything, maybe he veered off the path to avoid the troops."

Once again the three of them walked the path. This time carefully checking to see if the colonel had left the path.

"Major Carter. Over here!"

"What is it Teal'c?"

"It appears something was dragged off the path in this direction"

Nodding, Sam knelt down to examine the area of foliage next to the path.

"There's blood here."

"Is it Jacks?

"I don't know Daniel, but we have to find him. Let's go."

Moving through the scrub was slow but eventually Sam noticed evidence that someone had come through here very recently.

"I think the colonel was walked through here. There's no drag marks and look there's a knife mark on all these trees."

Walking back past several trees Sam looked for and found the marks on them.

"He's marking the trees for us, telling us which way they're going. Keep your eyes open for this mark on any of the trees."

Both Daniel and Teal'c nodded and turned to the nearest tree. By using this method they managed to navigate their way through the forest to a large clearing. Sam wondered what to do next. There were no trees to lead the way. If the colonel could leave the clues on the trees she was sure he would find another way to tell them where he'd been taken. Looking around the clearing for the clues she saw evidence of a fight at the far end of the clearing. Two Jaffa were lying on the ground.

"Daniel, Teal'c over here."

"What is it Sam."

She pointed to the Jaffa. It looks like the colonel escaped them. Kneeling down she felt for a pulse. Not finding one she stood again and proceeded to follow the trampled down path that led away from the clearing. Continuing down the path they came to another clearing. In the middle of the clearing lay the prone body of Jack.

"Oh my God. No."

Running over to him Sam repeated the action of looking for a pulse. This time however there was a beat.

"He's alive but he's injured. We have to get him back to the SGC asap."

"Major Carter, by this time the Stargate will be heavily guarded."

"Okay, here's what we'll do. There was a cave close to the gate. We'll get the colonel back there first, and then we'll asses the situation and make a decision on what to do next from there."

Together they gathered some tree limbs and made a stretcher with their jackets. Once they had Jack securely on the stretcher they headed out with Sam taking point. It took a lot longer to reach the original path. Carrying Jack and keeping an eye out for Jaffa patrols kept the pace slow.

Just as dusk fell they reached the cave. Sam entered first, scouting it out. When she determined that the cave was secure she motioned Daniel and Teal'c to bring Jack in.

"Lay him down over there."

Pointing to the corner Sam removed her back pack and took out her space blanket. Covering Jack she proceeded to remove her first aid kit. There wasn't a lot in it but she removed the bandages and the antiseptic cream. Lifting the blanket and cutting his pants leg, Sam applied the cream around Jack's injury and then wrapped the bandage around it.

"That's the best I can do for now."

"Major Carter, Daniel and I shall proceed to the stargate and dial home when it is safe to do so. We will return with reinforcements."

"Good idea Teal'c."

"Sam, we'll be back as soon as we can." With that Daniel handed over his blanket and M.R.E's. Checking his gun Daniel turned and followed Teal'c out of the cave.

As Sam was scanning the immediate area in front of the cave Jack's moans brought her back inside. Kneeling beside him Sam realized that he had a high temperature. Damn, he must have an infection. Unwrapping the bandage Sam applied more cream, wishing she could do more. Once the wound had been covered again Sam sat back on her heels and prayed that Daniel and Teal'c would return soon. Jack started to moan again and he started to thrash about under the blanket. Taking his hand Sam laid her other hand across his forehead. Jack settled instantly bringing a smile to her lips.

"Colonel, I'm here."

"Sam?"

"Yes sir."

"Where are we?"

"We're hiding in a cave just a short distance from the gate. You were injured escaping from some Jaffa. Daniel and Teal'c have gone to get help. Can you sit up a bit?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want you to drink some water and to take some aspirin. I'm afraid that's all I've got to give you for the pain."

Sam helped Jack into a sitting position. Sliding behind him to keep him upright, Sam handed him two aspirin and her canteen. Jack managed to swallow the tablets. After the first sip he realized how thirsty he was and started to gulp the rest.

"Take it slowly sir."

Taking one last sip Jack returned the canteen to Sam who replaced the lid. Just then Jack's head started to droop. Slowly moving out from behind him she lowered him back to the stretcher. She was glad that he had awoken and taken the aspirin and had a drink.

"Sam?'

"Yes sir."

"Sam, don't go."

Taking a closer look at Jack, Sam realized that he must be dreaming or hallucinating because he wasn't awake.

"Sam. Stay with me."

"Sir, I'm here."

"Stay the night, love me, and let me make love to you."

Startled, Sam could only stare at Jack. Her mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. She knew that Jack had previously admitted to caring deeply about her but that was years ago. She thought that he had moved on with his life as she had tried to do. Obviously she was wrong, Jack had moved on about as much as she had. Gently caressing his brow Sam whispered,

"I'm here Jack. I'm not going anywhere."

"Sam, come closer."

Jack was getting agitated again so Sam took his hands. As soon as he felt her hands Jack pulled her down to him with surprising strength. Sam fell across his chest, her lips inches from his. As she tried to pull away his hand found the back of her head and held her there. Lifting his head slightly Jack kissed her, slowly at first. Sam tried to pull away but Jack held he still, deepening the kiss. Sam gave up trying to fight it. She'd been fighting her feelings for so long now. It was just a kiss after all. Realizing that Jack wouldn't stop Sam placed her hand on his chest and gently pulled away.

"Jack, we have to stop. We can't do this."

"Don't want to stop. Make love with me Sam."

"Jack, you're ill. You don't know what you're saying.

"Sam I love you, let me show you."

She was tempted, very tempted but he was ill. She couldn't do it. Not only would she be using him it would be against the regs. She knew that under normal circumstances that Jack would never dream of doing this. Standing up Sam walked over to the mouth of the cave. " Why now?" She thought. Everything was going so well. They worked well together. It had taken a long time to get everything back on an even footing after the whole Za'tark fiasco. Now this. How could she go back to just being his friend, his team mate after this. Sam was certain that Jack wouldn't remember any of this.

Feeling tired, Sam went to sit next to Jack. Touching his forehead Sam could tell he was burning up again. She applied more cream to his wound and placed a cold compress on his forehead. Placing her blanket next to his Sam lay down. She would only rest for a minute, she couldn't risk falling asleep. However, Sam did drift off to sleep. As she slept she dreamed.

She and Jack were lying on a large bed. A roaring fireplace gave off enough heat to warm the room.

Jack was slowly kissing her throat.

"You are so beautiful Sam."

"Oh Jack, make love to me."

With that request, Jack slowly removed Sam's top. He stared at her. Slowly he cupped first one breast and then the other. Gently squeezing, he brought her nipples erect. Replacing his hands with his mouth he brought forth a moan from deep in her throat. Slowly he moved downward, kissing every inch of her body. Unzipping her pants he lifted her hips and removed both her pants and her underwear. Placing a kiss on her inner thigh. Sam gasped then and arched her back.

"Oh God Jack. Now, please. Take me now."

"Sam baby, I don't have any protection."

"Jack its fine. Take me now, please."

Rising, Jack quickly discarded his clothing. Upon doing this he returned to the bed and took Sam in his arms.

"Are your sure Sam? I can still stop if you want me to."

"No Jack, I want this, I want you."

Rolling her onto her back Jack slowly raised himself above her. Placing his legs between hers, he slowly lowered himself, entering her. Finally, unable to wait anymore he plunged deep inside her. He rocked back and entered her again and again, faster and faster. Sam's moans grew louder on each stroke.

"Oh God! Yesssss!"

Jack kept going. He could feel Sam reach her climax and he then let himself go. He felt like he was flying. It had never been like that before. Feeling spent Jack gently collapsed onto Sam say as he did.

"I love you Sam, you were amazing!"

Feeling a pressure on her chest Sam awoke with a start. All of a sudden, she realized that the pressure was Jack. He was lying on top of her. He was naked and so was she.  
Oh God, the dream wasn't a dream. They'd just made love without either of them really knowing about it. Suddenly, Jack opened his eyes.

"Carter, what's going on?"

Oh no, how embarrassing. He was lucid enough to call her 'Carter'. It wouldn't take long before he realized.

"Carter? What just happened? Did we?"

"Yeah we did. I was sleeping and dreaming. You've been delirious for the last few hours."

"Umm, I think we should get dressed before we continue this conversation."

Blushing, Sam nodded her head. Quickly they put there clothes back on.

"Okay, what now?"

"Sir, I didn't, I mean I don't….." Closing her mouth, Sam sat there staring at him.

"I was having some vivid dreams but I never thought. You were running a fever, probably still are."

"Sam, I didn't know. I was dreaming as well but I didn't know. What do we do now? We can't just forget it happened. Actually I don't want to forget it."

"We're still in the same situation Jack. The Air Force won't allow us to date. What can we do?"

"I could retire, again." Grinning Jack looked up at Sam.

"Jack, you can't. What about the Goa'uld?"

"Sam, the SGC have plenty ofgood men and women. I won't be missed."

"Yes you will. Anyway what would you do if you retired?"

"Oh I don't know. Get married, settle down and let the rest take care of itself."

"Jack, is that your way of proposing?"

"Well, I suppose it is. Sam, will you marry me? I've loved you for years and I don't want to keep it hidden any longer."

"Jack I do love you but I want you to be sure about this."

"I am Sam. You're all I need now and in the future. What do you say? Don't make me beg."

Throwing her arms around Jack's neck Sam replied, "Yes Jack, of course I'll marry you. I love you."

Several hours later, Sam was sitting on Jack's lap with his arms wrapped around her when Daniel walked into the cave.

"Whoa, what'd I miss here?"

Letting Sam go, Jack stood up to face Daniel. He took a hold of Sam's hand.

"Whatever do you mean Daniel?

Smirking at the look on Daniel's face, he led Sam from the cave. Calling over his shoulder he said "You coming Danny?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. SG 9 & 14 are holding the gate so we should get a move on."

"Okay then, let's go home."

LATER THAT DAY

"What's this Colonel?' General Hammond looked up from the paper he was reading.

"Well sir, it's my retirement, resignation letter. I thought it was fairly self explanatory myself."

"Jack, watch yourself, you're still in the Air Force."

"Yes sir."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Definitely sir. I've got some plans that depend on me doing this."

"Those plans wouldn't include Major Carter by any chance would they?"

"Don't know what you mean sir."

Smiling, Hammond replied "Of course you wouldn't. Very well then, I'll get the paper work started right away if you're sure."

"Thank you sir and may I say sir, it's been a pleasure serving with you."

"You too Jack, you too."

With that, Jack left Hammond's office and headed to Sam's lab whistling the entire way. Upon entering her lab Jack smiled at her.

"Well it's done. Now we can start our life together."

Taking her in his arms Jack kissed Sam and held her tightly. He never wanted to let her go and now he didn't have to ever.


End file.
